Zatch Bell and the Seven Trails of Doom
by Shadow Volt
Summary: When Zatch and Kiyo get a letter from a starnge man who calls himslef the Mamodo Master, Zatch and Kiyo embark to find him. Hilarity ensues. please review
1. Challenge from the Mamodo Master

_**Zatch Bell and the Seven Trials of Doom**_

_**I do not own Zatch Bell or any other character you may come across in this fic!**_

_Zatch Bell is sitting at home watching TV with Kiyo Takamine, his book holder. However, they were having a slight dissagreement_

Zatch: But, Kiyo! I wanna watch Praying Mantis Joe!

Kiyo: No! Im watching boring scientists talk about Einstiens theory of realativity!

Zatch: NO! ITS NOT FAIR!

Kiyo: Too bad!

Zatch: Fine! Im showing mom those pictures of you in her wedding dress!

Kiyo: WHAT! YOU TOOK PICTURES OF THAT!

Mrs. Takamine: (_walking in the room_)Pictures of what dear?

Kiyo: Er...nothing. Me and Zatch were just about to settle down and watch Praying Mantis Joe? Heh, right Zatch?

Zatch: Well, yeah. But I could use a pizza and soda! Unless of course..

Kiyo: Of course! Why not! Lemme go and get it!

Kiyo goes and brings Zatch a pizza and a soda.

Zatch: Wow, thanks!...What no chips?

Kiyo: I'LL KILL YOU!

Mrs. Takamine: Kiyo! Thats no way to talk to a little child

Kiyo: grumble

Mrs. Takamine: Oh! And a letter came for you and Zatch!

Kiyo: Oh...cool!

Zatch: What does it say, Kiyo?

_He opens up the letter and begins reading aloud_

_Dear Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell,_

_ I have what you will miss most! Your beloved 100 pound yellowtail! And as for you, Kiyo, I have the pictures of you in your mothers wedding dress! You must come to my islands at once and complete my Seven Trials of Doom. After that, you face me! Only then will you prove yourself to me!_

_The Mamodo Master_

Kiyo: Mamodo Master? Who could that be?

Zatch: Kiyo! The letter!

_The letter bursts into purple flames. Kiyo and Zatch dissapear into thin air_

_**Who is this mysterious person who calls himself the Mamodo master? Find out, next time! please review!**_


	2. The Koopa King's Wrath

_**Zatch Bell and the Seven Trials of Doom**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**The Koopa King's Wrath**_

_Zatch and Kiyo are teleported to a strange place. There are little people running around with what looks lik giant mushroms on their heads. Zatch and Kiyo look greatly surprised._

Kiyo: Where are we?

Zatch: That big sign over there says "Toad Town, Mushroom Kingdom"

Kiyo: Mushroom Kingdom?

Zatch: Kiyo, I have a feeling were not in Japan anymore

Kiyo: Yeah well, Wizard of Oz refrences aside, we need to start looking for this Mamodo Master.

Toad: Hi there! You guys look weird! Are you from out of town?

Zatch: AH! HE'S SO FREAKY!

Kiyo: ZAKER!

_Zatch blasts Toad with his lightning. This causes panic within all the Toads._

Kiyo: Ah! They've gone crazy! Zaker!

_Zatch blasts again, killing several Toads._

Zatch: Wait! They're running away.

_Soon, Toad Town is cleared. Zatch and Kiyo walk to what looks like a huge castle_

Mario: Mama Mia! Who are you two?

Kiyo: ZAKERUGA!

_The lightning bolt kills Mario_

Zatch: Kiyo! I understand defense, but...youre just killing everyone!

Kiyo: I know, but the author likes carnage and gore

Zatch: But...well okay!

_They go towards the castle but are stopped by a large turtle-like creature with horns and a large spiked shell._

Bowser: Bwa ha ha! The princess is mine!

Kiyo: Who?

Bowser: Sorry. Its a habit...

Zatch:...right...

Bowser: Anyway, now I have to kill you both. Some guy hired me and six other guys to do you in.

Kiyo: Who? Who hired you?

Bowser: That is his secret. I cant tell you.

Kiyo: DAMMIT, WHO HIRED YOU!

Bowser: Dont yell at me!

_He blasts a large beam of fire at them, which they skillfully dodge._

Kiyo: Okay Zatch! Get ready!

_Bowser blasts another breath of flame_

Kiyo: The Second Spell...RASHIELD!

_The giant shield comes up and re-directs the blast right back at Bowser. It missed him._

Bowser: Arrgh! Die, kid!

_He charges at Zatch_

Kiyo: Okay...ZAKER!

_A lightning bolt shoots at Bowser, who withdraws into his shell. The lightning bolt does not hurt him._

Kiyo: Damn! Okay, Zatch! We have to think.

Bowser: Bwa ha ha! No time to think! DIE!

_He shoots a huge blast of fire at the duo_

Zatch: QUICK KIYO! READ A SPELL!

Kiyo: RASHEILD!

_The blast of fire bounces back at Bowser. He dodges._

Kiyo: Now Zatch! ZAKERUGA!

_The beam of lightning hits Bowser, piercing his heart,_

Bowser: D-damn you kid! The...Mamodo Master will not be...happy with my failure...but you...you will be the one to feel his wrath...

_Bowser disappears and dematerializes. A piece of paper appears in Kiyo's hand._

_Dear Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell_

_Well done, Takamine. Well done. You have succesfully defeated the Koopa King, Bowser. Now you move on to the second challenge that awaits you. Do not take your victory lightly, my friends. Or you shall surely be defeated_

_The Mamodo Master_

Zatch: Yay! We won! We won!

Again, the letter burts into purple flames. Once again, Zatch and Kiyo begin to dematerialize and soon they are gone. A mustached green-clad plumber comes running up to the ramparts on Peach's lawn.

Luigi: Hey Mario! I heard some Japanese guys killed Bowser!

Mario:...

Luigi: Get up dude!

Mario:...

Luigi: HOLY CHEESE! MARIO'S DEAD!

_**And so, Zatch and Kiyo defeated Bowser the Koopa King and are on their way to the next challenge!**_


	3. The Curse of The Dark Lord

_**Zatch Bell and the Seven Trials of Doom**_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**Curse of the Dark Lord**_

Zatch and Kiyo re-materialize in a dark, creepy graveyard.

Zatch: Kiyo! Im scared of this place!

Kiyo:...Boo

Zatch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Kiyo: Geez, Zatch! Youre such a fraidy cat! Theres nothing to be afraid of! Its just a big dark field filled with rotting dead people only six feet below us on a full moon night.

Zatch: I hate you, Kiyo!

Voice: Greetings gentlemen.

_Zatch and Kiyo turn around to see a thin man in dark black robes. He had a thin, pale face, red eyes, and two slits for nostrils._

Voldemort: My name is Lord Voldemort.

Kiyo: Are you evil?

Voldemort: Why yes, I am. and I have been hired to kill you. So you killed that turtle-like thing did you? Well, he was rather weak, I suppose. No matter! Now, we shall fight.

Kiyo: Okay Zatch! Get ready! ZAKER!

_Zatch quickly turns around and faces Kiyo_

Kiyo: What the-?

Zatch blasts Kiyo.

Kiyo: OW OW OW! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Zatch; Thats for calling me a fraidy cat, you big MEANIE!

Voldemort: uh...gentlemen?

Kiyo: Fine! Whatever! Now wer'e even!

Zatch: Okay!

Voldemort: Enough of this foolishness! Bow to me!

Kiyo: ZAKER!

Voldemort: PROTEGO!

_The lightning bolt bounces off of Voldemort._

Voldemort: I see that you use magic as well? Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!

Zatch: Cast a spell, Kiyo! Hurry!

Kiyo: RASHIELD!

_The green curse bounces off of the shield and flies off into the distance._

Voldemort: Arrgh! Crucio!

_Zatch screams and falls to the ground,_

Zatch: AAAAHHHHH! THE PAIN!

Voldemort: Dance my little monkey! Dance!

Kiyo: Excuse me, but Im about to punch you just as hard as my adolescent arm allows me and I just wanted to let you know.

Voldemort: Leave me alone, you Japanese bastard! Im trying to torture this little piggy!

Kiyo: Okay.

_He punches Voldemort, which lifts the curse on Zatch._

Zatch: THAT HURT YOU BRITTISH PEICE OF-

Kiyo: ZAKERUGA!

_The beam of lightning hits Voldemort in the chest. He falls backwards._

Kiyo: He's down! Time for the finisher!

Zatch: Do it!

Kiyo: Okay! The Eleventh Spell...

Zatch: What! That one?

Kiyo: Why not?

Zatch: Well, the American readers probably dont know about that one yet!

Kiyo; I dont care! The Eleventh Spell...BAOU KUROU DISUGURUGU!

A giant hand made of electricity emerges from the ground.

Voldemort: Oh crap.

_It slams onto Voldemorts body, ultimatley killing him._

Kiyo: We did it!

Zatch: But at what cost?

Kiyo: What do you mean?

Zatch: Think about it Kiyo. If you were reading a Zatch Bell fanfic and they were using spells you haven't learned about yet, would you keep reading? The readers are probably tuning out of this story right now

Kiyo: Dont encourage them Zatch! AND QUIT BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!

Zatch: Oh...sorry.

_A letter drifts down to them. Kiyo catches it_.

_Dear Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell_

_Congratulations, little mamodo. You are slowly rising in my eyes and respect.You have killed the Dark Lord of the Wizarding World. This is a feat even full grown wizards couldn't do...but enough praise. You still have five more challenges ahead of you. Be strong and soon, you will have your most valuable possesions back._

_The Mamodo Master_

Kiyo: Who is this guy?

Zatch: Kiyo, I want my 100 pound yellowtail back

Kiyo: Alright, well then I say lets do it!

Zatch: And try not to use any spells over the Sixth, okay?

Kiyo: I hate you.

_**Soon, they are de-materializing again and headed towards their next feat. Stay tuned for more and please review**_


End file.
